


En Francais?

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A birthday fic for a friend
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	En Francais?

Remus’ attention is drawn away from his book when he finds himself being sat on by Sirius Black (the book is taken from his hands thereafter).

"What the---bloody hell Sirius, get off," Remus protests, trying to shove an attention-seeking sadist off his legs.

"Good, now that you finally have noticed me," Sirius says, clambering off.

"You say that like you made a previous effort," Remus replies wryly (or maybe just bored-ly, it’s not so uncommon).

"I’ve been shouting for five minutes."

"From what, the Common Room?"

"...Maybe."

Remus rolls his eyes in exasperation (it’s not so uncommon). "And what is it you want?"

"I need you to teach me French to help my wooing skills," Sirius says with an air of dignity (he’d like to think).

"What? Merlin Sirius, what makes you think I know all that much French? Let alone that I would be willing to teach what I do know to someone as impatient as you, and for the sole purpose of helping you ‘woo’ some bird!" (but he knows he will anyways)

"Just a phrase or two. Come on, I bet you do know them. Just tell me how to say ’I love you’ or something. It’d...well I’m sure she’ll like it," Sirius whines, except for the fact that Blacks do not whine (so says Sirius).

Remus caves. "Fine, that one only. I love you is: _Je t’aime._ " (after all, Siriuses are fickle things that must be humoured, or so says Remus)

"Really? _Je thames?_ " Sirius says eagerly (well, he’s sure love in France is like rivers in England).

"No. _Je t’aime._ " Remus corrects.

"Alright. _Je t’aime_ , I said it!" Sirius proclaims like he’s conquered Rome (Remus beams with a little pride). "Now, how do you say ‘Could I kiss you?’ Just that one I swear."

Remus heaves a bit of a sigh, "Okay. I think that one is: _Pourrais-je vous embrasser?_ "

"Pouraah, no. _Pourrais-je…vous embrasser?_ Yes?" Sirius says, raising an eyebrow and looking almost uncontainable (maybe a little too expectant).

"Yep," Remus replies, trying to hide his amusement at Sirius’ excitement.

"Brilliant."

(Remus doesn’t even see it coming.)


End file.
